Thats What You Get
by Suzanna Violet
Summary: Set after Sydney leaves Adrian after THE KISS in golden lily. written beofre indigo spell came out but i didnt publish it. Adrians POV. pretty much Adrian just going mental, but with typical adrain style. 1shot


Hey guys. I just finished reading Golden Lily (again) and the idea for this popped into my head. Song fic to paramore 'that's what you get'. So without further ado!

If I owned the bloodlines series, no one would read it coz it'd just be Sydney/Adrian fluff. Coz I don't, we're all just gonna have to wait :( and if I could write songs like twyg, I wouldn't stop writing.

She's gone. I lost control and now she's gone. What's worse is she kissed me back! I told her, Sydney Melrose, that I, Adrian Ivashkov, loved her, that she was my world, that I was scared. I kissed her, and she kissed me back. She finally lost control.

But there's the small matter of species difference between us. I understand that she doesn't want to leave the Alchemists and that I'm a vampire, damnation personified. But I am sick of being blamed for her running.

_**No sir, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore**_

_**Its your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score**_

_**And why do we like to hurt so much**_

I could leave Palm Springs. I could pack my bags, jump in my car and hit the road. But where would I, could I, go? Back to court and put up with my dad and Rose? Live with humans? It'd probably be better if I left. But then I'd have to stop talking to Sydney completely, and no matter how much I might hate her choices, I don't thing I could do that.

_**I cant decide**_

_**You have made it harder just to go on**_

_**And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong**_

I suppose the inability to leave is my fault. I should have stayed away from her, I shouldn't have bought the mustang, hell, I shouldn't have moved here in the first place! A vampire doesn't belong in a desert, we belong in cold, cloudy places! But I ignored all the warnings, all the signs, and fell in love with her. That's what I get.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating**_

_**And that's what you get when you get your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

So I'm staying in this fucking hellhole, voluntarily extending my sentence as Prisoner 24601. How am I supposed to be around you, look at you, feel around you?

_**I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when your not here**_

_**Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here still try,**_

_**holding on to silly things I never learn**_

_**Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard**_

But all this is deserved. The problem is not my fault, I'm not trying to convince myself I don't feel anything for Sydney, I've accepted that and I'm trying to move on or do something about it. But I opened myself up for the heartbreak. I left her take my walls down. Brick by brick she made small work of all the defences I had put up and I could see it happening. I let my heart win and now my heads paying for it.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

Spirit is making all the feeling I have multiply and the madness and sadness and pain are taking over.

I leave myself open for this every time. I start to get over one, and then BAM! Another pretty face walks in and starts a riot. By hey! Why not? 10 points if you flip Adrian's gut, 20 if you fry his head, 50 if you stab him through the heart. Life's a game and Sydney just won.

_**Pain make your way to me, to me**_

_**And I'll always be just so inviting**_

_**If I ever start to think straight**_

_**This heart will start a riot in me**_

_**Lets start, start hey!**_

Why do I like to hurt so much? I let myself love Rose, and the entire time she had a 'special connection' to Belikov. She made a deal, messed around enough for me to think she cared and then stomped all over me in her pointed red stilettos'. She held the record of Heartbreaker for a while, but Miss Melrose (her last name should have been a sign in itself, rose seems to sting every time) came in took the top prize with points to spare. And she didn't even try to apologize, no philosophical bullshit from her. Just a hit and run.

_**Why do we like to hurt so much**_

_**Oh why do we like to hurt so much**_

Why?

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

Why?

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Now I cant trust myself with anything but this **_

_**And that what you get when you let your heart win**_

_**Whoa**_

Well, that's what you get when you let your heart win…

AN: thanks for reading! I know its not long, but I ran out of song. I know the endings a bit wacked but I wanted spirit to start getting more prominent the further the story went. Please review!


End file.
